Field of the Invention
Systems and methods of the present invention relate to welding and joining, and more specifically to tandem hot-wire systems.
Description of the Related Art
As advancements in welding have occurred, the demands on welding throughput have increased. Because of this, various systems have been developed to increase the speed of welding operations, including systems which use multiple welding power supplies in which one power supply is used to create an arc in a consumable electrode to form a weld puddle and a second power supply is used to heat a filler wire in the same welding operation. While these systems can increase the speed or deposition rate of a welding operation, the different currents created by the multiple power supplies can interfere with each other causing arc blow and other problems during welding. In addition, these power supplies are not synchronized in order to optimize the process, e.g., welding, joining, cladding, building-up, brazing, etc. Thus, improved systems are desired.